memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Lieutenant junior grade
Lieutenant junior grade (often abbreviated to lieutenant J.G. or simply J.G.), or junior lieutenant is a military rank, the equivalent of which is used by the service organizations of many civilizations. A naval rank in a small number of Earth's ancient navies (such as the US Navy), it is placed between ensign and full lieutenant. The rank is used primarily by the Federation Starfleet, although its Earth predecessor (from which it primarily takes its rank structure) may also have had this grade. During certain points in its history, Starfleet has discontinued the rank of Lieutenant Junior Grade, promoting Ensigns directly to the full grade of Lieutenant. This was the case in the early 2270s, when Ensigns adopted the sleeve insignia of the former Lieutenant J.G. rank, the J.G. rank being done away with. Historical records also indicate that the Earth Starfleet did not use the rank during the 2150s. :An issue of ''Star Trek: The Magazine established that the costuming department on Star Trek: Enterprise had no insignia for lieutenant junior grade, although this does not necessarily mean the rank did not exist. Several pre-production publications regarding established that the Lieutenant J.G. rank also did not exist during the time frame of the film.'' It is unclear if the grade exists in other cultures' rank arrangements, although it may correspond to the Romulan rank of sublieutenant. List of Starfleet lieutenants JG ;Starfleet lieutenants *Reginald Barclay ( ) *Julian Bashir ( ) *Chandler ( ) *Wesley Crusher ( ) *Richard Castillo ( ) *Jenna D'Sora ( ) *Ezri Dax (DS9 Season 7) *Laura Derr ( ) *Duffy ( ) *Eiger ( ) *Foster ( ) *Gleason ( ) *Hector Ilario ( ) *Kagan ( ) *Daniel Kwan ( ) *Geordi La Forge (TNG Season 1) *Linda Larson ( ) *Sam Lavelle ( ) *Elizabeth Lense ( ) *Faith Levesconte ( ) *Monroe ( ) *Nara ( ) *Nog ( ) *Alyssa Ogawa ( ) *Palmer ( ) *Tom Paris (Star Trek: Voyager) *Janice Rand ( ) *Saavik ( ) *Singh ( ) *Orfil Solis ( ) *Temple ( ) *Joe Tormolen ( ) *Aquiel Uhnari ( ) *Van Mayter ( ) *Worf (TNG Season 1) and (TNG Season 2) Provisional *Ayala (Star Trek: Voyager) *B'Elanna Torres (Star Trek: Voyager) Alternate Reality *Jean-Luc Picard ( ) Background Only one officer in TOS wore a Lt. JG insignia, Tormolen in , even though some officers (Charlene Masters, Marla McGivers) were referred to as "lieutenant" but wore no insignia at all, like ensigns. This particular rank is portrayed in every Starfleet rank scheme, but rarely mentioned in dialog. Although, it was not mentioned or implied, during the Nero crisis, James T. Kirk (alternate reality) was most likely of the rank of Lieutenant Junior Grade. As most cadets who are at the level of taking the Kobayashi Maru test, are either an Ensign or Lieutenant Junior Grade. (See ~ Saavik). de:Lieutenant Junior Grade es:Teniente grado junior fr:Sous-lieutenant nl:Lieutenant junior grade Category:Military ranks